


Munchies

by Scmnz



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Marijuana, Short, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scmnz/pseuds/Scmnz
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale have gotten high, and Crowley's snake nature takes over when he sees a rat as a potential meal.





	Munchies

Angels and demons did not typically feel hunger. They did not _need_ food in any real sense. This did not mean, however, that they didn’t get the munchies when they got high.

“What’sss taking sso long angel?” Crowley’s tongue had reverted to its more snakeish form, making talking difficult.

Aziraphale was by his phone and struggling to focus enough to dial the phone number into the ancient machine. “Patience dear, we’ll have food delivered soon.”

Crowley groaned and flopped down onto the floor dramatically. “You really don’t have **_any_** food in the shop?”

“None, I’m afraid.”

And so, after Aziraphale managed to order take out, they waited. They bickered about nothing in particular as time passed too slowly.

Crowley could feel, as more of the weed took hold of his system, more of his snake instincts slipping to the surface. He was tasting the air with his tongue, swaying slowly from side to side, and watching Aziraphale without blinking.

There was a shift in the air, a tiny movement in the corner of his eye. A rat had scurried out from behind a bookshelf, headed straight at Crowley.

It certainly wasn’t a conscious decision. But he was craving something to eat, and feeling rather snake-like, and well. It was embarrassing but he couldn’t really help it, could he? Before he could really process what was happening, before Aziraphale had even noticed the rodent, Crowley was scrabbling on all fours chasing the thing across the bookshop.

Aziraphale yelped as Crowley scrambled past him and watched in horrified fascination as his jaw unhinged.

Crowley reached the rat and somehow squirmed and twisted so that his limps encircled the creature. His yellow eyes were entirely focused on it, and he barely heard Aziraphale’s protests in the background. He lunged, opening his mouth far wider than a human mouth could open, and swallowed the rat whole.


End file.
